Hogwarts New Generation: Cassandra Fletcher
by splattfish
Summary: It's Lily's first year at Hogwarts, and the same for Mundungus' daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra Diamond Fletcher was almost late for the train to Hogwarts. Only her mother was with her to take her to the station, her father was buying stolen cauldrons, or something like that. She rushed into platform nine and three quarters, hugged her mother good-bye, and stepped aboard. She looked at her toes, wishing she had a brother or sister to accompany her to Hogwarts. Almost everyone she knew did, only she didn't know very many people. Her father knew the Potters, but she didn't. He had told her to go and make friends with Lily Potter, because it was her first year at Hogwarts this year, too. The train chugged and started its journey to Hogwarts. Cassie looked up and waved good-bye to her mother through a window before going to find a seat. Hopefully she wasn't going to be in Slytherin. As far as she knew, she was pureblood. Hufflepuff would be okay, so would Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. She really didn't know which house she wanted to be in. All the compartments were full, except for a few, which included some people she… didn't want to sit with, let's put it that way. One she found was empty except for three girls quarreling about something or other. Those girls seemed friendly enough, so she slid in and shut the door.

"Oh, hello-" one girl began.

"I told you, I don't want to be in Gryffindor!" the other, smaller girl said.

"Well, why not, I asked you this question a million times; why don't you answer me?" the first girl retorted.

"I should be in Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw is for smart girls like me," the smaller girl replied. "You're not so special, are you? Our whole family's been in Gryffindor, but I want to be in Ravenclaw, I'll be special then!"

"You know no one in Ravenclaw!" said the first girl.

"I can make new friends. Besides, I know someone who's probably going into Ravenclaw this year!" the smaller girl said. "You know Alexandra too!"

"Sorry about this," the third girl turned to me. "My friends and I were, um, in the middle of a conversation…" she gave a hard glance at the sisters. "I'm Ecarina. These are my friends Leah," she waved in the direction of the short, stubborn girl. "This is her first year, as well as mine."

"Mine too!" Cassie replied, "I'm Cassie."

"And this is Lindsay, she's a Gryffindor third year,"

"Yeah! I get to go to Hogsmeade this year," Lindsay said smugly. Her little sister Leah stuck out her tongue at her.

"Lucky! So Cassie did your parents go to Hogwarts?" Ecarina asked Cassie, "I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor, everyone in my family has been in Ravenclaw." She glanced at Leah, who gave her a death glare.

"My dad didn't, but my mum was in Ravenclaw, that's all I know. I don't really know which house I want to be in. I've thought on it, but I guess I don't really care as long as it's not Slytherin." Cassie replied.

"Ugh! I don't want to be in Slytherin!" Leah said. "I know someone who is going to be, though," she whispered.

"You better not be in Slytherin! I bet I know who it is, too. Who?" Lindsay said.

"That guy in the compartment two down from ours. Name's Ezekiel Hample. He's creepy! I wish I didn't know him, he can do weird stuff." Leah shuddered.

"I hope I won't run into him. I suppose I'll see him in classes though," Cassie said, "He's first year right?"

"YES! I don't want to think about it, please please don't talk about him anymore." Leah said. Most of the rest of their journey was spent talking about who was going to be in what house and who knew who, who was in what year, and eating much, much candy. At the end, they put their cloaks on and separated. Cassie, Leah, and Ecarina went off in search of the boats; meanwhile Lindsay met her friends at the carriages pulled by nothing (or so it seemed to Cassie).

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" a gruff voice came from above the crowd. The girls followed it until they found a very large man. "'Ello!" he said, as the crowd thinned. "Is this everyone? 'ello, Lily!" a redhead girl waved from the crowd and he winked. "I'm Professor Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I also teach Care o' Magical Creatures, but you won' know much 'bout that 'til third year."

Leah giggled. "Lindsay's in third year, she's got him as a teacher now!" she whispered. Cassie smiled. Leah was probably going to be a Gryffindor. The capacity was four to a boat, so Cassie, Leah, Ecarina, and a boy named Olaf climbed into the cramped wooden boat. It was a calm and starry night, with no clouds. The bright, full moon was reflected in the glossy waters of the deep lake. However, no one was paying attention to these small wonders. Everyone was awing at their first sight of what was going to be their new home. Hogwarts.

* * *

This chapter is kind of short, I guess. It was fun writing it, and there will be more! LOTS MORE! Enjoy! :D

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Hall was dead silent as the first years walked

The Great Hall was dead silent as the first years walked. Cassie was nervous, her hands jittering as she walked in between to her friends Leah and Ecarina. Leah smiled nervously and waved to her sister at the Gryffindor table. A tall, skinny boy with black hair stood in front of them next to a short auburn girl and another boy about his height, with brunette hair. Leah whispered to Cassie and Ecarina, "That's him, Ezekiel. He's the one with the black hair." The three girls heard Ezekiel say to his friend, "It's rude to whisper." They all knew that the comment was meant for them to hear. When everyone reached the front, Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, stood up and carried the Sorting Hat to the front. She, of course, had told the first years about the Sorting when they met her in the hallway before they came in to be sorted. McGonagall set the hat on the stool in the middle and it sat there for a moment before opening its mouth, a thin rip in the point, and singing its song.

Cassie stared at it, mesmerized. She didn't even take in a word it said. Before anyone knew it, the song was over. The headmistress opened a piece of parchment and called off a name. "Bellem, Adrienne." A very small girl with long chocolate brown hair bravely walked up to the stool and sat down. Cassie could see her mouth trembling the teensiest bit. The hat didn't even wait two seconds. "Gryffindor!" it cried. Adrienne stood up and walked over to Gryffindor with a big grin on her face.

"Darera, Coral."

"Ravenclaw!" and the Sorting went on. Finian Augustus, Adrienne Bellem, Corran Faley, Cassandra Fletcher, Aubrey Jay, Aurelia Johnson, Leah Katter, Jamie Malloy, Scott O'Malley, Lily Potter, and Neil Talven were sorted into Gryffindor. Ecarina was sorted into Ravenclaw. When everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall said a few words of welcome, and then food appeared on the table. Cassie was sitting across from Lily and next to Leah and a third year with black hair and glasses. Leah sat next to Cassie and Adrienne. Lily introduced herself to Leah, Adrienne, Cassie, and Aurelia, whose nickname was Aura. Cassie's stomach growled, so she ate. McGonagall made another speech about the rules, and Quiditch and whatnot. Food was cleared from the tables, and the students were free to go. Leah and Cassie were just about bouncing with excitement to see what the common room looked like.

"I still think I should have been in Ravenclaw! … Okay, fine, I like Gryffindor better…" Leah grumbled. "Oh- hi, HI ECARINA!" Cassie and Leah waved to Ecarina, and she waved back, grinning.

"Gryffindors, first years over here!" A fifth year Prefect called at the entrance. Cassie and Leah wandered over. "First year Gryffindors, over here! I'm Rose Weasley." She told everyone. Rose checked to make sure every single first year was in front of her, then turned on her heel and marched them up the stairs. Most portraits along the way greeted the first years. Then, they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a frilly pink dress.

"This is the Fat Lady," said Rose. "The password is 'quaffles'." The Fat Lady bowed and smiled. The portrait opened to reveal a secret passageway into the Gryffindor tower. All the Gryffindors shuffled in single file after Rose. She told them about the common room and dormitories, then walked upstairs into the girl's dorm. Leah and Cassie stayed in the common room with Neil and Finian, while all the others went upstairs to check out their dorms. Neil, Finian, Cassie and Leah sat in the chairs by the fire.

"I'm going to be on the Quiditch team next year," Finian boasted. "I always beat my brothers at goal-keeping." Cassie noticed he was looking at Leah. Leah grinned.

"Yeah, right!" said Leah. "_I'm _trying out for Keeper."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You've got no chance then, sorry about that, darling." Finian crooned. Leah stuck out her tongue at him like he was a brother.

"Oooh, attitude!" Neil grinned. "I'm going upstairs."

"Me too… maybe you guys need some _privacy_," Cassie sniggered and left them to their flirting. She sighed happily and just as she opened the door to the dormitory, Lily froze in some sort of speech to her friends.

"So, when- oh! Um, hello. Come on in…" Lily smiled sweetly.

"I feel like I interrupted a… conversation," said Cassie. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"It's nothing-" said Lily.

"Oh, come on, you can trust me," Cassie said. "…Right? Can't you?"

"No, we can't. Sorry, you're just not good enough for us." Aurelia glared at Cassie.

"_Aura_!" Lily siged. "Um, come on guys, we were just going to bed anyways."

"Yeah, we'll… tell you tomorrow." Aubrey said.

_Aurelia is such a big snob, _Cassie thought. _Better keep out of her way. _Everyone climbed into their beds.


End file.
